In a printing apparatus, portions of an image printed onto a print medium may be printed by different printing units in the apparatus such as a printhead or die. Variations in printing may occur between the outputs of a plurality of printing units. For large scale printing, a printing technique called tiling may be used. The technique may involve cutting a print job into smaller stripes which are then printed on the printer and stuck side by side according to a predetermined order of how the print job is cut.